


Storms (A Rafael Barba Fanfiction)

by fordhamlaw



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordhamlaw/pseuds/fordhamlaw
Summary: “You fell in love with a storm. Did you really think you would get out unscathed” – Nikita Gill





	1. Doubting A Jury

Dr. Adeline Danvers hated complication. She like her life to be mess free, she needed her life to be mess free. After years and years of cleaning up her family's mess, she wished for an uncomplicated life. But her Monday morning was far from complicated. After waking up nearly thirty minutes late, she found her dryer had failed the night before, leaving the clothes she planned to wear soaked. the brunette let out a long sigh, even though no one could hear her in her one bedroom apartment.

"I'm Adeline Danvers. I can handle anything." She whispered to herself before fixing her first cup of coffee. She quickly got dressed in her normal pantsuit attire and put on a bit of makeup to make herself feel better about her awful morning.

She arrived at the SVU squad room relatively on time despite her late start to her day. She set her bag down at her desk, surveying that everyone else was already there. She quickly took her jacket off and wondered to herself why the hell she had worn it as it was over 90 degrees. From the desk across hers, Amanda slid over a donut box. "Bad morning?" She said blandly as she nodded towards the box of sweets.

"I'm not a cop remember?" Adeline said with a smile, "But you have no idea." She sighed.

Amanda shook her head as she typed on her computer, "You never let us forget, Doctor."

Before Adeline could let out another witty remark, the acting captain of SVU walked out into the squad room, earning an eye roll from Adeline. Harris wasn't exactly well liked within the squad. After the recent scandal, he made them follow by the books and make sure that their once forgotten paperwork was perfect.

"Listen up!" He said before clearing his throat. Adeline internally groaned. No doubt the guy was an ass, but his voice just seemed to get on her nerves r maybe it was the way he talked down to them like children. "Looks like we'll be together a little longer."

Adeline glanced at the rest of the squad. Olivia's eyebrows were knitted in concern, a frown settled on her face. Fin and Munch were standing, both looking equally done with the Captain's words. Amanda was the first to speak out, "What? The captain was cleared a month ago."

"Of criminal charges," Harris said, looking at Amanda. "One PP hasn't declared him fit for duty."

"One PP. Welcome to the puzzle palace." Munch interjected. They all knew One PP was tough on cops, but they didn't expect for Cragen to be gone this long.

"But the did say he was coming back?" Benson questioned, her gaze directed at Harris.

"As far as I know," He said, doubt written all over his face. "Meanwhile, I've been thinking some things over. I'd like to move some pieces around on the board."

"You can move me back to France," Munch interjects once more.

"Actually, I'm just teaming you back up with your old partner," Harris explains, confusing all of thesquad by the looks on everyone's face except for Nick.

"Really?" Fin questioned.

"Captain, Fin, Danvers and I have been kind of-" Amanda began, then Harris cut her off.

"I'm getting to that. I'd like to pair you up with Benson," He looked back and forth at the pair, seeing faces full of confusion. "I sense you'll work well together. sound good?" Harris explained, not exactly looking for an answer.

Before either of them could object, Munch spoke up. "Mazel tov. You've got two couples on the floor, what about Serpico's dance card?" He winked at Nick, and the dark haired man responded with a smile and laugh, "And don't forget Doctor Dangerous," He said and looked towards me, I smiled and placed my hand over my heart, feigning being touched by the older man's words.

"Swing man," Harris replied, then shifted his eyes towards me. "Dr. Danvers will assist Amaro and everyone else. Go on occasional calls if it's fitting. That alright with you two?" He shrugs.

"It's all good." Nick shrugs.

"Whatever you say, boss." She smiled at Harris, sighing internally.

"Okay then." Harris nodded, then proceeded to go back into Cragen's office.

Olivia followed Nick to the coffee pot and Adeline watched the two, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She couldn't hear them but their body language was tense, Olivia seemed defensive. Before she could watch anymore Amanda said something to her, "Wonder what that's about."

Adeline wondered if she was talking about Harris or Amaro and Liv. Regardless she just shook her head, "No idea."

\--

Then next morning, Adeline was perfectly on time. Early even. She had consumed nearly three cups of coffee and felt ready to take on the day. She bought breakfast for the squad at a bakery right next to her apartment, then walked to the precinct. The walk wasn't far, especially for Adeline. Her mood was sky high, that was until she heard about the squad's latest case. Jocelyn Paley, the author of a rising BDSM book, was raped by a well-known talk show host, Adam Cain. Adeline's job was to evaluate both parties, profile the accused and question the victim. Rape cases were the majority of her work, but cases in the spotlight always seemed to get under her skin even more.

Jocelyn was indeed raped by Mr. Cain. Her story coincided with her rape kit and Cain's reputation. Adeline believed her, but she doubted a jury would. Adeline shifted in her seat as she replayed the interview. His demeanor and the little comments made Adeline sure he was good for this, but the jury didn't have a Doctorate degree and the trained eyes to pick up on his habits as she did. Adeline was worried about the trial. How was an ADA going to prove, despite Jecolyn's book, that she didn't want what happened to her?

She was worried until a day or two later when Harris told them who'd be prosecuting Mr. Cain. ADA Rafael Barba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies!! Thank you for taking the time to read this and the chapter above :) This chapter doesn't really feature Rafael in any way, it's really to establish Adeline as part of the squad and give a little insight on her relationships with everyone. My tumblr is fordhamlaw (same as my username here). The next update will be posted soon!


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline and Rafael meet for the first time.

 Adeline woke minutes before her alarm began to blare, she laid in bed for a few minutes after she hit the off switch. She thought about the day ahead of her, the meeting with the new ADA, coffee with her brother.... All of the events she had planned out seemed to be too much to fit into a twelve hour period, but she had to push through. She quickly fixed herself a cup of coffee, then got ready for work. She slipped into her dress pants, not thinking twice about the bold pattern and white blouse. She checked her makeup in the mirror right by her door, slipping her baby blue heels on and grabbing her purse.

 After a short walk to the precinct, Adeline had a short conversation with Harris about her briefing. Rafael arrived at the SVU squad room to see a whiteboard had been set up, Adeline was still transferring some of her notes. He was taken back by her appearance, the printed dress pants, heels, and soft face did not match the stone cold doctor he had heard of. He nodded at Harris, "Captain." 

"Danvers," Harris called the short brunette from across the squad room, she turned and began to walk over to the pair of men. "This is ADA Rafael Barba. Barba, this is Doctor Adeline Danvers. She's meaner than she looks." 

 Adeline was not amused by Harris's statement but cracked a smile anyways. "I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked, then offered Barba her hand, "But it's nice to meet you, I've studied some of your cases before."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rafael stated, his eyes trained on the brunette. In that moment Adeline decided there was something about the dark haired, green-eyed man that she didn't like. 

"Well, counselor, I should start on my briefing, We're all busy people." She turned on her heel, walking to the whiteboard she was at only moments ago, "First off, some ground rules."

Munch smirked, he knew exactly what she was about to say, as she did every time she briefed a new ADA. 

"One. Don't interrupt me. You can talk in court all you want, but not at my briefing. Two. Don't get comfortable, we go through ADA's like toilet paper in a lady's restroom." She snarked as she walked. Rafael was taken back, _that_ was the doctor he had heard about.

Harris leaned over to him, "See what I mean? I got the same speech too." Rafael smirked but didn't say anything.  

 Adeline looked at him, daring him to say something with a glare. "Silence? Good, you're a fast learner." She smiled, then turned to look at the rest of the squad.

 "Adam Cain." She began, "He's a power assertive rapist. Katie, the only victim willing to talk, besides Jocelyn, said that he was a good guy until he got a belt in his hands. He comes off as confident, well liked but he craves dominance, power. He raped Jocelyn the second time to show her who was in control," Adeline looked around the room, getting nods from most of her colleagues. Barba looked stoic, unbothered almost. Adeline picked up on this but continued her explanation regardless. "He knew about the cameras in the elevator but he knew that Jocelyn wasn't going to do anything to stop him. He knew that he had crossed the line the night before and he was counting on the fact that Jocelyn was traumatized and fearful of him. If his lawyer puts him on the stand, he's going to use jokes and the 'good 'ole boy' routine. He'll try to make comments about discrediting real victims of rape by making false accusations. He'll put on the best show of his life. The only way you can get him to tick is to put him in control. Figuratively, put the belt in his hands."

 Rafael studied the brunette like he had done earlier. She spoke eloquently, her pronunciation and tone was practically perfect. Rafael noticed how she talked with her hands, pointing to pictures on the board and making motions to prove her point. For a split second, he thought about how beautiful she looked then he refocused himself on the case. Adeline quit speaking and surveyed the room with her brown eyes.

"And how do you suggest I," the attorney spoke up, " _put the belt in his hands_?"

"That's your job, counselor, not mine." Adeline remarked.

* * *

 

Adeline was sat across from her brother at the closest Starbucks. He looked rough, as he usually did, as he explained to Adeline why he had gotten kicked out of his house.

"But the drugs weren't mine, I swear." Adeline knew he was lying, she always knew but she didn't say anything.

"If you would just go to the rehab place I told you ab--" She began, but was soon interrupted.

"No! I've already fucking told you that I wasn't gonna do that." Zach began to raise his voice, then people began to stare so he stopped.

"I know, Z. But I think it would really help you. You could find a job, maybe work on getting a degree." Adeline's voice was soft and kind. She didn't want her little brother to feel like she was forcing him into anything.

"Are you deaf? I'm not doing it. You're just like mom, trying to get rid of me." Adeline was taken back by his tone and she felt a pang in her chest as he continued to rant, his voice rising with every word.

"Z, neither of us want to do that. We ju--" Adeline wanted to calm him down, but her words had no effect on him.

"I said no, you bitch." He snapped, getting up and storming off.

"Zach." Adeline began to call out but her voice trailed off as she realized there was no point in calling after him.

Adeline didn't notice Rafael Barba sitting across the coffee shop, watching the whole interaction intently. He was close enough to her table to hear every word and the feeling of pity rose up in his throat like he had eaten bad sushi. He quickly gathered his things and escaped the coffee shop before Adeline could notice him.

 

* * *

 

Upon the news that Jocelyn Paley had not written  _Twenty-five Acts_ , the squad and the newest ADA were beyond stress. Adeline knew that the defense would paint her as a liar (which wasn't entirely untrue) and the whole case was in trouble. Adeline's mind was spinning. The case was falling apart and her brother hadn't answered any of her calls; she felt as if the world around her was crumbling.

On top of the mess that was her life, Barba had called her and ask that she come to his office for trial prep. She made her way to the building, coffee in hand. Their review of her testimony was brief, she knew what she was going to say about Mr. Cain. Barba could tell that she knew her way around a courtroom and he trusted that she would do well on the stand. 

 "The jury will pay attention to your analysis, I hope." Barba said from his desk.

 "Don't we all?" Adeline said flatly, obviously displeased that she had to be there.

"Looks like we're done here, have a nice evening." He said, not looking up from whatever he was writing.

"Goodnight, Mr. Barba." Adeline said and began to walk out before Rafael stopped her.

"Harris wasn't kidding when he said you were meaner than you looked?" Adeline smirked.

"My barks worse than my bite, counselor. I sense we have that in common." She remarked, watching a smirk form on his face.

"Maybe." He said as she turned back on her heel towards the door, "See you tomorrow."

 


	3. Courtroom Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline gets snarky in court, but Rafael just can't be mad at her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but, eh oh well. There are some good Rafael/Adeline interaction and some kinda cute moments. Enjoy.

 "Doctor Danvers, from your experience as a psychologist and a long-standing member of the Special Victims Unit, do you find Jocelyn Paley credible."

"Yes," Adeline began. "Her story matches with her rape kit, as well as the elevator footage, she came forward immediately and I see no reason why she would falsely accuse rape," Adeline said simply, she wanted to let Barba lead her into the more compelling part of her testimony. 

"In the elevator, Ms. Paley froze. She told us that in her testimony. Is this common for a victim of rape, not only once but twice victimized by the same man?" Barba asked, looking directly into the doctor's eyes.

"It's very common for someone to freeze up when they're being attacked. In my professional opinion, Mr. Cain, a serial rapist, counted on this fear and traumatization to keep Jocelyn from fighting back in the elevator." 

"Objection. Speculation." Rita Calhoun shot from her seat at the defense table. 

"Counselors, approach." The two lawyers did as they were asked and Rafael and Adeline shared a look before he spoke to the judge. 

"This witness is a psychologist and a criminal profiler. She's testified in dozens of cases, including some of the defense's." Rafael said, smirking.

"Her whole testimony is speculation, and her psychological babble will only confuse the jury. She can't speak to Ms. Paley's state in--"

 "Barba, tread carefully. You may proceed." And so he did.

"So, Doctor Danvers. Continue, please,"

"I know they probably don't teach tonic immobility in law school," Her gaze was focused right to Rita. Barba was shocked at the audacity of the doctor, "But it does happen. There's fight, flight or freeze. And Jocelyn Paley froze. It doesn't mean she wanted it-- it means she's human."

Barba was speechless. He had heard about Adeline in passing, a young defense attorney once dropped a case after he found out the young doctor would testify, but he had never heard her on the stand in person. There was something about her sharp tongue that intrigued him, it reminded him of himself. With a smirk, he nodded. How could he be mad at her snarky mistake when it was just _so_ entertaining?

"No further questions your honor."

"The defense holds the right to question this witness at a later time," Rita said as she was quickly jotting down notes. This made fear rise up in Adeline's stomach. Her mind began churning with why the hell Rita was going to wait.

"You're dismissed, Doctor." With the judge's words and a quick call for a recess, Adeline scurried out of the courtroom.

 

* * *

 

"Are you following me, counselor?" Adeline said as she waited in the line at the small, quaint coffee shop next close to the courthouse. "Just getting coffee, and a bagel, Doctor." She didn't really respond, just a silent "Mph."  
  
WeShe ordered her regular and was surprised that her order matched Rafael's. She took her usual seat by the window, watching people pass by. She saw Rafael pick up his food and walk towards her little corner of the cafe. "So, you really are following me aren't you?" She smirked as he put his food down.

"I'm guessing this seat his free?"  
  
"Wow, that Harvard degree really taught you stuff, huh?"

"I would hope so." He paused for a moment, thinking about what his next words would be., "You did well today in court, a little snarky but I don't think the jury will think anything of it."

"I was out of line," She admitted, "But Calhoun has always gotten under my skin, even when I'm testifying for her."  
  
"She seems to have that effect on nearly everyone, but she'd a damn good lawyer ."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, you're better"

"Thank you, I guess" He looked up from his bagel at her, noticing how she had a half smile painted on her lips.  
  
"I don't compliment people often, so consider yourself lucky Barba." She gave him a pointed look.  
  
"You're kinda infamous, you know?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I doubt that. I'm 5'3 and I wear printed pants, how infamous can I be?"  
  
"Trust me, you are. Especially to fresh out of law school attornies." Adeline chuckled at that, remembering the fresh-faced young man who dropped the case as soon as her testimony was submitted.

"Thank you, counselor ." She let a small smile form on her face, It was the second time she had ever smiled at him and he liked it. "I'm guessing you don't make compliments often either, counselor?"  
  
"How'd you know?" He smirked, but it ended up being a half smile as he began to eat his bagel.  
  
"Did you purposely order the same thing as me?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for his response which would be snarky no doubt.

"No, I guess great minds think alike." It wasn't what she was expecting, but regardless it made her smile. They continued to eat in silence, both of them enjoying their break away from the courtroom. Before they knew it, the recess was over and they found themselves walking right into the lion's den- again.

 

 

 


End file.
